Once Upon a Time
by nagisaki
Summary: Fine was engaged with Shade but she is cursed with an eternal slumber,until someone can save her. Shade is determined to save her,but he also has a mission to find Rein. Together Rein and Shade fight for Fine's awakening. What will happen between Rein and Shade as they journey together? Will Shade be able to resist Rein's charms and stay true to Fine?
1. Chapter 1

This is going to be a mashup story of some of the Disney stories like Sleeping Beauty and my own imagination...i guess :P

Hope you enjoy it ;)

* * *

"Princess Fine! Princess Fine! Hurry up and dress up. Prince Shade is here to see you!" Camelot yelled, as she ran down the hall towards Fine's room.

"What?!" Fine yelled in astonishment. "He's here already?" Fine scrambled around her room, changing into a pink dress that only reached her knees. Lulu-her servant, helped Fine braid her hair into two short braids. She added a black hairband with a red flower to her hair, as she started to giggle to herself. Looking into the mirror she saw a beauty staring back. She knew her looks and intelligence had to do with magic which were from her mother's friends- fairies. She always bothered her mother to tell her the story over and over again ever since she knew about them, but she always felt like something was missing from her mother's stories.

* * *

SIX YEARS BEFORE-THE TRUE STORY

* * *

Elsa had just given birth to a little girl with the same red hair and shinning ruby eyes as herself. She held the baby in her arms as she smiled to Truth. They already agreed to name her-Fine. Truth held onto their baby girl as Elsa dressed herself for Fine's first birthday. They invited many guests.

* * *

The ballroom was crowded with people Elsa and Truth invited for Fine's birthday. When all of them finished giving them gifts and congratulating them, three fairies came in.

"You made it!" Elsa smiled, as she welcomed them.

"Welcome!" Truth said, as he led the three fairies to see Fine.

"Oh my! Look how cute she is! "The red fairy said, "As a gift I will grant her the best looks a woman could wish for when she grows older, she will become the most beautiful woman in this kingdom." The red fairy waved her wand around Fine, sprinkling fairy dust. Fine giggled, a clear and cheerful sound ranged out, silencing the party.

"Fine, now has the most beautiful features and clearly a lovely voice, too...then...I shall grant her intelligence!" The yellow fairy said as she waved her wand around.

"Since Fine has both the looks and the brains, I will grant her..."

*Bang!* The doors of the ballroom opened forcefully, with four soldiers laid cold on the floor, either unconscious or dead. There was a greater chance of them being dead since their new guest was the evil queen-Raverna. Raverna walked in, chilling the ballroom with a cold and chilly air. Raverna was dressed in a dark purple and black dress that reached all the to the floor. With each step she took, the closer she reached Fine. No one dared to attack her, for they knew what she could do with her dark magic.

Raverna quickly reached Fine. She grabbed her little chin with her long finger nails. Then, she suddenly turned around towards Elsa and Truth, "It seems I wasn't invited to this party, by **accident**, so I invited myself. And I brought Fine a little of my gift too!" She walked back to Fine's crib, "My gift to you is Fine's eternal slumber!"

"Guards! Seize her!" Truth yelled.

"Ah, Ah, Ah!" Raverna said as she flicked her wrist. The guards that came running towards her, flew out of her way and dropped to the floor. Turning back to Fine who was now asleep, "When Princess Fine reaches the age of 16 she will be pricked by a needle therefore falling into an eternal slumber...along with **everybody** else from this kingdom! You people will become as good as dead! MUHAHAHA!" Raverna turned around and flew out the door in the form of a black cloud.

"Oh my! What are we going to do?" Elsa cried to Truth.

"Everything will be okay," Truth said, trying to sound calm.

The blue fairy that didn't get a chance to grant Fine a wish came forward and said, "I think I can help."

The blue fairy flew towards Fine's crib, "I will grant you a twin brother, that will look similar to you, but he will be born from different parents and different places. At his sixteenth birthday, he will be cursed with the horrible luck of entering war. He will then be embarked with the journey of venturing to our kingdom. He will bring your destined one along with him, saving our kingdom from an internal sleep. I am truly sorry but this is all I will be able to do for you." As she started to sprinkle fairy dust around Fine, a black crow knocked her wrist, but the magic was already done. The blue fairy felt something different occur, but since she couldn't place her mind on it, she ignored it. With that the ball ended quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

Fine rushed out of her room, excited to meet Prince Shade. She always believed he will be her "destined one." To her astonishment, this time he brought a friend-Prince Bright-of the Jewels Kingdom. "Prince Shade!" Fine called as she ran over to meet them.

Shade introduced his friend to Fine, "Fine, this is Prince Bright from the Jewels Kingdom. Bright, this is Princess Fine from the Sunny Kingdom."

Bright elegantly knelt down on one knee and kissed Fine's hand. Fine smiled awkwardly and pulled her hand away, after all Shade was watching. The only person that caught Fine's eyes were Shade, because he saved her life. Ever since, she'd always beg her parents to let them hang around each other.

They decided to play Fine's favorite game, hide-and-seek. Shade was "it" so Fine and Bright decided to hide. Fine decided to hide alone, so they decided to split up. Fine had a favorite place she loved to hide so that was where she went. She would always hide in a tree nearby and climb down and follow shade as he looked for her. She loved doing that.

Again, she followed and followed him until he went into a library and turned a corner. Afraid she lost track of him, she quickly ran after him. When she turned that same corner, Shade was nowhere to be found. "Shade?" No answer. Fine grew worried. "Sha-"

"Booh!" Shade jumped out.

"Kyahhhhh~!" Fine screamed.

"Shhh!" Shade tried to put a hand over Fine's mouth, but she was retreating away from him.

She tripped over something, "Ah!" Shade tried to pull her back, but ended up being pulled by her instead. They fell. Books flew everywhere. Fine laid with her back on the ground. Shade remained on top of her. They stood in that position for quiet a while, looking into each other's eyes. As seconds passed by, Fine's heartbeat grew faster and faster. When Shade started to lean in, Fine closed her eyes _is he going to kiss me?_ Just thinking about it made Fine blush.

Suddenly, the door to the library opened, and Bright walked in. Shade quickly got up. Fine got up too, in disappointment.

"I thought you guys were taking too long...like you couldn't find me or something so I came to find you guys instead," Bright explained. "Oh! Sorry...um...If I was interrupting or anything."

"Oh nothing," Shade said.

_Ouch. _Fine thought. _Does he not feel the same way, I do? No, no, that can't be._ Fine thought, _he was just going to kiss me!_

"You came just in time!" Shade said. "Look what I found!" Shade walked to the place they were just laying down at and reached for a book. _Oh,he wasn't going to kiss me. He just wanted to get a better look at the book. _The more Fine realized, the more depressed she became.

"I'm tired. I'm going back first," Fine said.

"Can I borrow this book, while we stay for this week?" Shade asked.

"You're staying here for a week?!" Shade nodded. "Of course! Keep it!" Fine winked and left.

"What's so good about the book?" asked Bright.

"The lost brother," Shade read.

"What's so interesting about that?"

"Well, I don't think it's a story, I like the other books...look at these pictures and locations, "Shade said, "Fine had a brother? How come we've never seen him before? Does Fine even know about this?"

"You know what I think?" Bright said, "I think you hit your head too hard, when you fell on Fine."

"You saw?" Shade questioned.

"Everything," Bright smirked, "It's hard to believe you wouldn't like such a strong-minded and cute girl like her."

"She's more of you're type," Shade said, "An elegant Prince such as yourself can only be match with a Princess like Fine." Shade winked and left too. He was more interested in this new book he gained than love. He felt a strange attachment to it.


	3. Chapter 3

AGE FIFTEEN

* * *

At Fine's fifteenth birthday, she finally decided to confess to Shade, to her surprise he actually agreed!

* * *

TWO DAYS BEFORE AT THE MOON KINGDOM

* * *

"I don't want to get engaged with Fine! I only see her as a friend...a sister!" Shade argued.

"You have to, for our kingdom-your kingdom!" Shade's mother-Maria, argued back.

"But mom~! I still have so much things I want to do and see!," Shade stated.

"Shade..." Maria started to say, but suddenly a cold breeze swept by from the window causing Maria to cough so violently, a few drops of blood landed on her handkerchief.

"MOM!" Shade yelled, "worried" written all over his face, he caught his mother before she hit the ground. "Why didn't you tell me you illness was back? Didn't you say it was cured?"

"Sorry Shade. I didn't want you to worry, you've been so intrigued in finding the person in the book, Fine gave you...you seemed happy and free...I haven't seen much of that side of you in a long time. Ever since your father passed away..." Maria explained weakly.

Stunned, Shade knew he had to agree to the engagement, for his mother, his kingdom...and even for Fine-who was always there for him, "Ok."

* * *

"Today is my daughter's fifteenth birthday. Let the partay begin!"Truth announced. Everybody started wooting and clapping, the atmosphere was wonderful.

As soon as Truth was finished speaking, Fine grabbed Shade's hand and dragged him onto the dance floor. Together, they finished the first dance. Fine had her second dance with Bright. She had a feeling that Bright had always had a crush on her, but now that Shade agreed to be her "one"..._Sorry Bright, I've always loved Shade...only Shade._

* * *

MEANWHILE

* * *

"Did you make sure there's no needles in our palace anymore?" Elsa questioned.

"Yes, honey. None. No sewing needle, no medicine needle, none of that sort. Rest assured. Fine will be alright," Truth said, calming Elsa. "Oh, Maria sent word about an engagement. You know, Shade and Fine."

"Oh my! Really?" Elsa's face was immediately erased of all the worries and replaced with excitement, "Well agree already!"

"Shouldn't we talk with Fine first?" Truth questioned, totally clueless about love, as always.

"Oh honey. Fine has always liked Shade. Ever since she first met him! She will be thrilled! This will be her best birthday present ever!" Elsa smiled and patted Truth's back.

* * *

When Fine was out of breath dancing, she went outside to get some fresh air. Outside she met Shade, "Shade! What are you doing out here?"

"It's too crowded inside, so I came to get some fresh air."

"Same here!" Fine exclaimed. Feeling like they finally shared a connection, since they were feeling the same emotions.

"Hey, do you want to get away from here for a while?" Shade asked.

Fine, being invited by Shade, for the first time agreed immediately, without a second of hesitation whatsoever, "YES!"

* * *

**sorry this chapters a bit short ;P**


	4. Chapter 4

The wind blew, the leaves fluttered, the birds chirped. Everything seemed too perfect to be true. Soon they arrived by the beach. They walked together in the warm sand, where they made continuous footprints. The sea water sparkled under the bright moonlight, Fine starred wondering what she should say, or if she should say anything at all. She peaked over at Shade to see what he was doing, surprisingly, she caught him starring down at her.

So unusual, suddenly she became so self-concious of herself, that she tripped on her heels and fell. Scrambling to get up, she totally flipped out-which was very unlike her. Embarrassed, she blushed a deep red, her cheeks turning crimson.

Shade who never saw this side of her, chuckled, when he saw Fine looking like that again, he laughed out loud, a clear and soothing sound, which Fine hadn't heard in a long time. Suddenly Fine started to float! ...Or not, it was only Shade carrying Fine princess style. _Oh my god! Shade is carrying me?! Wait no! I'm heavy! I've been eating a whole bunch of junk food lately..._ Realizing that, Fine started to struggle, "Put me down!"

"Stop moving around or I'll drop you!"

When Fine didn't listen, Shade came up with an evil idea and carried her to the ocean side, then he dropped her into the water.

Fine was drenched form head to toe. She looked like a mess..._a beautiful mess_.

But Fine wasn't satisfied with, her being the only one drenched in water. She started kicking the water up towards Shade with her feet, giggling along. Now that Shade was also drenched, she was satisfied.

"Oh, I see how it is, Princess," Shade said, "You wanna play like that, huh?" Shade ran over to Fine tackling her into the water again. They squirted water at each other, over and over again. Excitement, mixed with happiness and love, the best combination for a romantic night.

When they were tired, they laid next to each other on the sand, starring at the night sky. Watching the stars shine bright in the night sky. "I haven't had that much fun in a long time!" Fine said, breaking the silence.

"Me too...me too," Shade said, twice. It seemed like there was a deeper meaning to it, but Fine didn't want to ruin the mood. Shade got up, "We should get going now, your parents will be worried about you."

Fine starred at Shade, his body seemed to sparkle under the moonlight. She knew it was because of the ocean water but she was still intrigued. Even his dark indigo hair was sparkling with a few droplets dangling onto his hair. His smile, and oh his body...through his drenched shirt, she saw his strong and firm built. She knew that if anybody leaned on him, they would definitely feel safe. Then his outstretched hand. Perfect, was the only word to describe him, even his fingers were thin and long. She was definitely in love with Shade, every action he takes makes her heart run wild, her breath quickening and her mind numb. She wanted to marry this man. She loves him.

* * *

When Fine got home

* * *

"Oh dear! What happened to you guys? Why are you both drenched? You're not hurt are you dear?" Elsa rushed over to check on Fine.

"Mom!...Mom! I'm fine!" (- LOL i'm fine because I'm Fine...get it?...not really funny but :P) she said, pushing her mother back, "Mom!" "Shade's here too!" Fine whispered.

"Right, right," Elsa said, to no one particularly, also giving **that** look. It was the look usually your best friend would give you when your crush would walk pass you or walk your way to start a conversation. "Fine, you should change your clothes before you catch a cold. You too Shade. It's late too, so you should stay over at our place. Make yourself at home," Elsa smiled sweetly.

"Thank you, your majesty;your highness," Shade thanked and bowed.

After Shade left, Elsa squealed with joy, "Oh! He's so sweet and polite! Kind of like you, when you were younger," Elsa said to Truth.

"And he's gifted with handsome features, not to mention he's talented with the sword too," Truth agreed, "No wonder Fine resist his charms...Only a man as perfect as him can be a match for our sweetheart."

* * *

Fine took a hot bath within 15 minutes which was her new record. Then, she opened her gigantic wardrobe and flipped the whole thing inside-out. She decided to where the one-piece, red, nightgown. It was smooth and silky, which reached near her ankles. There was no sleeves. Hardly any decoration, but a fancy rose sewn near the bottom of the dress. Fine decided. She didn't want to look too fancy like...she was trying to seduce him. Not that she can say she's not. She also didn't want to look too plain, instead she chose a simple dress-not plain. This dress emphasizes her curvy body and small face. It also brings out the color of her eyes. She didn't dare leave without makeup, but she also kept it simple. She left her hair down, sort of a messy mess, but not crazy. It sort of gave her a sleepy yet seductive aurora. She believed she was all set and left to find Shade. She wished to surprise him and that he will like her surprise. He will enjoy her surprise...right?


End file.
